1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a vibratory soft yo-yo and in particular to one which can automatically vibrate and go up a string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional yo-yo is made of two circular parts joined together that go up and down a string as the player lifts his hands up and down. However, such a yo-yo is made of hard material so that when it hit a young child, he or she will feel very painful. Hence, such a yo-yo does not meet the safety standard for young children and the player must skillfully control a string to rotate the yo-yo in order to make it go up and down thereby further making it unsuitable for young childern.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved yo-yo which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.